Tokka Week Collection
by ThumperMiggles
Summary: Happy Tokka week everyone! Seven chapters of that sugary Tokka goodness to make you bounce off the ceiling. Make sure to tape it so I can watch! Oneshots. Tokka, TophxSokka.
1. Betrothal

_Tokka Week Collection_

_AN: _A rather depressing addition to Tokka Week. ARGH. For those of you who don't already know, I'm still suffering severe writers block, but I'd feel guilty if I didn't write for Tokka week... If you're expecting some amazing, dramatic return, sorry... I'm currently using Tokka Week to uncap myself, so I'll try and improve as the week goes by. On the other hand, even though I suck at art (XD) I've actually been rather compelled to draw, so you're welcome to see my dA account, DustBunnyThumper. Wish me luck!

_In the best regards,_

_ThumperMiggles._

_"Betrothal"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_It's been four years._

_Four years since Aang brought the world to peace._

_Four years since I've set foot on a battleground._

_Four years since I've felt an explosion, since I've heard the cry of one cut down in battle, four years since I've last seen them._

_And to tell the truth, life as a wanderer is fun._

_Surrounded by friends._

_People to laugh with._

_People who love me._

_Though, I can't help but miss the ones who loved me first._

Toph looked up at the gate of her old prison. It was far more impressive than when she last remembered it, but perhaps that was because she had seen and slept outside, and in cheap inns for the past four years. Turning up to the man who guarded the gate, she yelled up rudely,

"Let me in already, will you?"

Wei Ran was not used to one speaking to him with such a tone. He peered down to see what sort of person who would dare oppose his strong, muscled arms, and was about to yell angrily back, but almost let out a startled yell instead, and pulled on the rope which opened the gate as fast as he could. It would appear that the mistress was home.

After an entire day of her parents gushing over her (mostly her mother) and angrily yelling at her for running off (mostly her father), Toph had had enough, and headed up to her room. She fell asleep almost immediately, for walking to Gaoling had been tiring. She did, after all, have a feeling that she was in for living hell in the day to come.

Her parents had always been protective. They chose when she slept, what she ate, and where she could go. They chose to whom she could speak with, what rooms she could set foot in. They chose her caretakers. They chose the frustratingly delicate silk robes that could touch her skin (Honestly, who could earthbend in such cloth?). They determined the path of her life, and she had always assumed it would be forever, that her life would continue on a cursed trail of decisions made for her. Though, none of the outrageous judgments her parents had ever made, none of them made her quite as angry as the one to follow.

After her brief taste of freedom, there was no way she could throw it away and return to her previous life...

_"You've chosen my HUSBAND?"_

_"Toph, we can't have you running off with that silly monk and his companions. At least with a husband, we can keep you-"_

_"Is that it? You want me to stay here for some crazy man I've never met before? I come back after the war to see my parents and I get this? A husband?"_

The room was silent for a single moment before all chaos broke out.

_"Toph, you have no choice in the matter! You will marry this man. He is of a rich heritage, and will be able to take care of you! As long as the dowry is generous enough, I'm sure he'll take a blind wife! Think of the deal you're wasting! You would-"_

Toph cut her mother off with an icy glare.

_"I'm not marrying him."_

_"Toph, w-"_

She threw out the phrase that had rung through her ears since childhood, the words that had roped her down ever since she remembered.

_"My decision is final."_

The room was quiet for the second time that night.

And this time, the only thing that broke it was the rattling slam of a screen door,

footsteps walking themselves to a room that they knew so well,

and the slow, dumbfounded breathing of a mother who stared ahead, desperately attempting to understand her daughter, which she thought she had known so well.

Toph awoke the next day to find that her mother was, indeed as expected, waiting for her at the breakfast, but this time, with her supporting army.

"Toph."

Toph once again raised her clouded stare to where her fathers face should have been. She replied the only way she knew.

"Good morning, father. I trust you slept well?"

She could not see, yet she could feel her fathers eyes rest on her, and suddenly narrow into a determined glower.

"I don't understand! What sort of thing would keep you from wanting to marry this man?"

Letting out something that was close to a laugh, she fingered the jade stone she wore on her neck, and spontaneously untied it, and hanging it on her finger for her parents to get a nice look, said,

"Do you know what this is?"

Her father pursed his lips, and sighed.

"Is he kind to you?"

Toph looked at her father in surprise, and regaining her composure, nodded.

"How old is he?"

"Nineteen."

Looking her straight in the eye, he said,

"Does he love you?"

Replying without hesitation, Toph replied,

"Yeah."

She was stunned when her father laughed.

"I'd like to meet him sometime, Toph. Bring him here next time you're in town."

Her father left without a word, and her mother looked back at her daughter in confusion, but faithfully followed her husband.

Understanding that she had her fathers consent, she smiled, and whispered a silent thank you.

After all, Toph never did understand men.

_The first people to love me_

_Always loved me the most._

_And I guess that he understood_

_And maybe loved me more than I expected_

_Because he wanted me to be happy?_

_Because he was okay with me marrying into a family without wealth?_

_Status?_

_Power?_

_Because he wanted to stop capping me off from the world?_

_Maybe because_

_There were always three people who love me most?_

Toph finally reached her fathers room, and said quietly through the closed door,

"I love you."

Lao Beifong turned over in his bed, and smiled.

After all, all he wanted was for her to be happy.

Besides, he knew that he couldn't keep her by his side any longer, no matter how much he wanted to.

_A/N: _ARGH. Please don't hate me. I actually think it turned out a lot better than I expected for me, so please don't flame me... I'm already afraid to post this anyways. At least I tried? Constructive criticism is welcome though! I just don't want any "YOU SUCK". :D... I'm so sorry everyoneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. -Cries-

I look forward to reading everyones submissions! Also, thanks to all the participants! I'm really loving to see us gather! Happy shipping, tokkips!


	2. Worst Case Scenario

_"Worst Case Scenario"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N: _Argh. Even though I came up with this theme, it took me four hours to figure out an idea. So here we go! I'm posting it early because I'm finally going to get myself some sleep. Happy Tokka week, everyone!

Toph had always been a very secluded person. From the moment she was born, Toph had been cut off from the world. She was never one to share her feelings, for she was unused to having company, or friends for that matter. But after countless sleepless nights contemplating her inner turmoil, she declared to herself that the matter had to be closed once and for all.

_She didn't REALLY like Sokka, right?_

_He was her best friend. She couldn't like him, right?_

_Sokka was too old._

_Didn't he have a girlfriend?_

_She wasn't ALLOWED to hold any feeling for him._

_..._

_Right?_

Honestly. The worst that could happen was...

_He could never speak to her again._

_They could never be friends again._

_He could never see her in the same way again._

_Every moment would become awkward..._

Some of the things that scared her even more...

_He wouldn't ever let go of her again._

_He would return her feelings and_

_Everything..._

Would be different. Maybe if he by the some SLIM, TINY chance he returned her feelings, he would never see her as Toph, his best friend.

All of the above options scared her so much...

But there was the tiniest glimmer of hope

that maybe he would be her friend... And maybe just a little more too. That she could keep both.

It was a one in a million chance.

The odds were against her by so much.

And there was so much risk involved.

But was Toph not the Blind Bandit?

Was she not the most powerful earthbender in the world?

Was she not the champion of the Earth Rumble?

The teacher to the Avatar?

Was risk and danger not her middle name?

She laughed to herself in her cozy earth tent quietly.

Toph Risk Beifong.

What a silly and ironic name.

She liked it.

_A/N: _I really liked the way this one came out! I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you like it too!


	3. Weather

_"Weather"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N: _And the terror begins. :D

I have no idea what to do tomorrow... Tango, neh? Oh god help me. -Cries- On the other hand, I can make up the most random thing on the whole planet because iunno what to do. Also, bunnies.

-

It was hot that day. Sweltering, in fact. To the note that the word "sweltering" didn't even describe it. It was so hot, every bit of Toph's clothing was sticking to her skin from sweat, and molding itself there. It was so hot, that the said clothes would probably melt into her skin and never peel off. It was SO hot that day.

And Momo was shedding like...

Appa?

No, those weren't the right words at all. Simply leaving it off at "It was hot that day" would suffice just fine.

Toph hated it when it was hot. For what reason, you ask? The same as everyone else. It was uncomfortable, torturous, and just so... Hot.

The only person she knew who liked the heat was Zuko, but he didn't count. Because he was a pyro and LIKED the heat.

Toph tried to blow a strand of hair out of her face. Although she could see just fine, it was still a habit. The strand of hair? It stuck there. Like glue.

-

It was hot. So very hot.

Toph almost slammed the ground in frustration, but refrained from doing so. She most DEFINITELY wasn't in the mood for a lecture from the Sugar Queen. Not at all.

"Hey Toph!"

Toph turned her head to the direction of the noise.

"What do want?"

In a mock hurt, Sokka replied,

"I just wanted to say hi, Toph! You don't hafta be so meaaannn."

Toph sighed.

"I'm sowwy, Sokka. Now, whaddaya want?"

Sokka laughed, and said,

"Katara can make ice, right?"

Toph rolled her sightless eyes.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"LET'S GO ASK HER TO MAKE ICE CREAM!"

Toph burst out laughing. Although she knew very well that Katara most definitely could NOT make ice cream of any sort, she played along.

"Alright."

She got up from her small perch made of earth, dusted herself off, and fanning herself with her hand in a futile attempt to cool herself, followed right behind the crazy sarcasm-bender known as Sokka.

-

It was just so hot... She took a chance on the "ice cream".

"Katara... Katarrraaaa... KATARAAAAAAAA..."

"WHAT, Sokka? Can't you tell I'm busy?"

Sokka and Toph simultaneously pouted, and said,

"Katara, make us ice cream."

"I can only make ICE!"

Sokka scowled, but Toph said,

"Ice is fine."

Why would I want to make you ice, Toph?"

Sokka butted in and said,

"Because I'm your older brother and you love me dearly?"

"No."

Piping in, Toph said,

"Because I'm Aang's earthbending teacher and your best buddy?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"NO."

"Pleaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeee-"

"Okay! Fine! Just SHUT UP, WILL YOU?"

-

Toph licked on her bowl of ice.

It was very cold.

And yet so sweltering hot.

And laughing with Sokka about their "victory" was very pleasant.

And watching Sokka drop his ice on his head and cry out "NOOOOOO!" was incredibly entertaining.

-

It was so very hot...

And Toph liked it.

_A/N: _It's official. Now there's prompts, I can totally get over the block. And I actually liked this one! :D


	4. It Takes Two to Tango

_"It Takes Two to Tango"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N: _... Hardest prompt yet. -Cries-

I'm trying something different. Again.

Wish me luck?

Toph loved the times when everyone was laughing. It was like bells, sweet chimes, bouncing across the ground in a light, carefree manner. She could never thank her friends for bringing the sound of laughter to her ears. And not fake laughter for noblemen's lame jokes, but real laughter, snorting and rolling on the ground at someone's jokes (or at their expense in terms of Sokka).

Toph loved the times when she could just sit and talk with her companions, each and everyone accepting her and her layer of dirt, as well as who she really was, instead of an illusion.

Toph loved to laugh at others. Even if they were her friends, because she knew that they would understand, even if they didn't like it. And honestly, some of the things they did were just so damn FUNNY, she couldn't help it.

Nothing made her laugh more when Aang and Zuko came back from their "adventure" with a new "ancient firebending" technique. Perfect for the Twinkletoes and Sunshine. In fact, they were a perfect match.

She looked over at Sokka laughing so hard that he was practically keeling over, and grinned before laughing right along with him.

After all, you needed at least two to tango, right? And she most certainly wouldn't let Sokka go dancing by himself.

_A/N: _Not my best, but hey, I made it through! Sorry it was so late, I was being kept from my computer. T--T


	5. Alcohol

_"Alcohol"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N: _Okay, the guilt has finally gotten to me. I feel so lazy though, and my network has been down, but I'll do my best on this one. On the other hand, the bunny has some good non-prompt-related idears. YOSU! Crap? It's a story that ISN'T in Toph's POV? Guess who it is.

He was out again. She knew she shouldn't have care that he was out there. With that girl.

Again.

At ANOTHER bar.

She knew it wasn't her problem. Since when had petty little things like this been an issue? Honestly, she was Sokka's girlfriend!

Right...?

She thought back.

When was the last time he had held her close?

Said "I love you"?

Smiled with that smile that was supposed to be HERS?

Reserved specially for her?

He didn't smile for her anymore. It was for someone else, for that little blind girl.

What was so good about that girl?

Wasn't she younger than him?

Wasn't his GIRLFRIEND good for him?

Was she really still his girlfriend?

It had been months, after all.

Wouldn't he have waited?

Suki looked up when she heard a drunken duet, and in spite of herself, laughed.

She saw an underaged 18 year old earthbender, arm slung around a lanky man. And they were singing about meat. And apparently, some crazy old man named Bumi.

He was happy with her, after all.

She and him would be friends, even if the girl was more to him.

Sokka and Suki.

Suki and Sokka.

They'd be friends forever.

Suki knew it would have to be enough for her.


	6. Crossdressing

_"Crossdressing"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N: _No comment.

Except that my bunny is sniffling the keys, lol. Oh yeah! This is more humor, because I'm in a happy mood. x3. Couple cuss words, I believe.

A boy and a (fairly) shorter girl walked down the street in broad daylight. Indeed, they were not suspicious at all. Not in the least.

At least that's what the author would say.

But the author didn't exist in this parallel reality, so all thought of the author was pushed out of the minds of everyone who pretended that the evil all-knowing author didn't exist.

Pure denial.

To the passerby's eyes, there was an extremely ugly -ahem- interesting lanky woman standing next to a man (Impossible, a man so short?).

The "man" (or boy, rather) was wearing an extremely long jacket, and a cap, as well as bangs that covered "his" blind eyes.

The extremely shallow passerby didn't know (Or was to lazy to think or notice) that the "man" was blind.

After all, the lovestruck idiot was too busy looking at the extremely handsome man BEHIND the short, seemingly insignificant being.

The passerby was very dull.

Regardless of the fact that the "man" had breasts, she couldn't even figure that this "man" was really Toph Bei Fong.

Then again, her chest WAS rather flat, but perhaps that was because this passerby was mistaking a twelve-year-old GIRL for a fully-aged man.

This passerby, to put it bluntly, was dumb.

Then again, the passerby was completely offhand to the plot, save the fact that she was for descriptive purposes only.

According to the non-existent author, we were welcome to ignore the now equally inexistent and very idiotic passerby and concentrate in the two main characters.

Who, apparently, were fighting.

"Why did I have to be the girl?"

"Sokka, you wear your hair in a ponytail."

"It's a WOLF TAIL! W-O-L-F."

"Sokka."

There was a short pause from the "woman".

"Fine, but that doesn't make a difference. Why do you get to be the dude? That's not fair!"

The "man" glared at the ponytail-lady.

"Of course it is, Now shut up and be quiet, they're coming! Act natural!"

Zuko and Katara turned over at this extremely odd couple.

"Katara, do those remind you of So-"

Katara cut him off, knowing EXACTLY who those two were, the meddling bastards.

"Hey Zuko, let's go into that cafe where other people won't be watching out date!"

Sokka and Toph almost jumped, knowing who Katara was REALLY directing the comment at.

The "woman" said to the man with the shorter stature,

"Toph, you know we're DEAD when they come home right?"

There was a short pause, and the "man" grumbled, and whispered in reply,

"Dammit."


End file.
